Percy Jackson and Friends
by nataliamariposa
Summary: The life of Percy Jackson and his friends after the war with Gaea. Romance, humor, suspense, and more while reading this. Can Percy and his friends blend in with normal high schoolers? Can they have the same romance as they had in Camp Half-blood or will it get ruined by mortals. I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters.
1. Chapter 1

After the war with Gaea, Percy decided to try and live a normal life. Well as normal as a life as a demigod can get. Being the son of Poseidon had its ups and its downs. He of course can breathe underwater and can also control water, but whenever he gets excited or mad, every single water pipe within 100 feet is blown to bits. So, you can imagine what happened when he found out that all of the 6, excluding Leo because they still hadn't found him, were going to the same high school as him. All the bathrooms at camp half-blood was blown and the entire area was flooded. Percy couldn't help it. He was excited…

Percy's first day at Goode High School was going according to plan. He managed to not fall asleep during any of his classes. Which was great for him because he told himself he was going to actually have to try hard in order to stay with Annabeth. During lunch, he sat with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. He didn't know where Frank or Hazel were.

"Guys, have you seen Hazel or Frank"

"I saw them this morning in math class, but other than that no." Answered Annabeth

Percy thought that was weird but he didn't think much of it. Frank and Hazel could take care of themselves. He was still a little worried when Frank came in the cafeteria. He was wearing a jacket that covered his neck. Percy didn't know why but he thought nothing of it.

"Where have you been man?" Percy asked.

"Nowhere, just had to stay after class" Frank said.

Percy frowned. I had the same class as him last period, but I don't remember him being called to stay late. I actually remember him going to the bathroom. My thoughts got interrupted as Hazel walked in the cafeteria. Her hair was way too messy for it to be natural.

"Hey guys!"

"Why is your hair so messy?" Blurted Annabeth. I elbowed her.

"Oh…. No reason"

I looked at Frank and then at Hazel and then back to Frank. My eyes widened as I realized what happened and I gasped.

"What?" asked Annabeth, Jason, and Piper.

"OOOOOOOHHH" I said.

Suddenly Frank pulled me towards the hall way.

"How much do you know?" Frank asked.

"So you did do it?"

Frank blushed, "Yes. Now please don't tell anyone, we want it to be a secret."

"Come on man, we are not going to judge you."

"Please, knowing you guys, you guys are just going to use it against us."

"Fine, but can I please tell Annabeth. You guys can tell Jason and Piper whenever you want."

Frank hesitated then said," Fine, but only Annabeth."

"Promise"

We walked back to the table.

Everybody asked me what it was, but I waved them off. I was not going to breaking my promise anytime soon.

After lunch, I finished the rest of my classes and went to the school board. I wanted to sign up for the swim team. I saw the paper and it read

 _All students joining the swim team must show up with all equipment ready. No equipment will be lent. Please sign your name in the lines below._

 _Mackenzie Lown_

 _Steve Hirsh_

 _Percy Jackson_

 _Where: Pool_

 _When: Wednesday after school_

After I finished writing my name I looked over at Annabeth. She was signing up for the architecture team. I thought _Of course you are, Wise Girl._ After that was done we started heading back home. Annabeth's parents were still living in San Francisco, so she was going to be staying with me, my mom, and Paul. We blew up an inflatable couch for her and put sheets on it.

"So, what about Hazel and Frank?" She asked.

I grinned, "They did it."

"Did what?"

I tried my hardest not to laugh. "You know, when one person loves somebody and the other person does to- "

"OH MY GODS they, did it?"

"yep."

"where?"

"I don't know"

"it's kind of hard to think about HAZEL and FRANK doing it."

"I know, especially when either of us have done it before."

I held my laugh. I wanted to see what her reaction was going to be. Annabeth just smiled.

"Shut up seaweed brain" She blushed.

"Ok."

That night for dinner we had the best lasagna ever made, by of course, my mom. We all sat and talked for a while, until I decided it was time to go to bed. I kissed Annabeth goodnight, and she went to her air mattress, while I went to my bedroom. I lay in bed thinking of how things were going good, and no matter what happens nothing will change this feeling. Soon I drifted off.

Of course, there were nightmares. I was running through the woods holding someones hand. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew it was Annabeth. Something was chasing us and I couldn't let it hurt her. About half a mile ahead I saw camp. I started towards it but the more I ran, the farther it seemed to be, and then Annabeth screamed.

I awoke with a start and told myself it was just a dream. But then I heard it. Another scream. I thought _Annabeth._ I headed to the air mattress on the floor and sat down next to her. I held Annabeth until she woke up. In the morning, she decided not to speak about it. I started getting ready for school when she walked in on me shirtless.

"Oh, hi." She blushed.

It wasn't anything that she hadn't seen before.

"Hi. Another day of school. How do you feel?"

"Fine"

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

She shivered. "I was running away from something while holding your hand. We were in the woods. Then you pulled away but I couldn't see you. And then I-… I heard you screaming."

"Its ok. I'm here and I'm never going to leave you again."

They walked to the front door and left for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: WHAT DO I OWN?**

 **Me: NOT THESE CHARACTERS THAT'S FOR SURE.**

 **"** Come on its Friday, you can do this. One more day of the worst teachers In the world except for Paul." Percy said to himself in the bathroom mirror. It had been 1 week since the first day of school. Percy got ready and went downstairs.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Percy you want to eat breakfast?"

"Sure"

Percy loved his mom's famous blue pancakes. He couldn't think of anything better to eat. He took one bite and sighed at how good it was. He had just finished when Paul interrupted them.

"Come on we're going to be late!" He yelled

"I'm going"

Paul had started driving Percy to school since they don't have enough money yet to buy a car for Percy. Soon they would though, and it would be pretty cool for Percy. They arrived to the front of the school and Percy decided to wait for Annabeth there. She had had a sleep over with Piper and she was going to bring her here. Percy sat at the bench near the entrance and decided to finish up some homework he forgot to do. He was almost done with the first question when a girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair came over to him. She looked cute although he would never tell that to Annabeth.

"Do we have the same math class?" she asked

Percy didn't know who this was but he thought 'what's the harm'

"Yes I think. 4th period Monday?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me with the homework since we have Mrs. Timothy today. I don't know you just looked smart."

Percy froze at that last sentence, "Me? Smart? No I don't think so but your welcome to wait for my girlfriend Annabeth. She is smart, she can help you." He thought. He hoped she would be able to help. He sometimes forgot that she is also dyslexic.

"No I'm really in a hurry would you mind at least trying to help me?" she looked at me with pleading eyes as if to say 'please ill do anything.'

"Fine." He looked at the question. It was surprisingly easy, even for him. He wondered why she would not be able to solve this problem but he did it anyway, showing her how he did it. It was the first time that he actually had gotten a question right and had to show her had to do it.

"Wow, thanks I probably wouldn't have gotten it without you." And with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek which surprised him. She knew he had a girlfriend, he had said this only a minute ago. Maybe the entire problem was a joke just so she could get close to me he thought. He shook that thought off. He didn't think that was the situation.

"Can I get your name?" She said, very calmly, as if the kiss had never happened.

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Ella, Ella Reiner."

"Nice to meet you Ella."

"You too Percy Jackson. I might come to you again for some more math help."

"Please no I suck at math."

"Perhaps but you did pretty well Percy."

"Thanks-" he saw Pipers car drive in and Annabeth getting out of the car.

"Sorry got to go my friends are here."

"Ok. See you later Percy Jackson."

He nodded. He couldn't get her out of his head. Why did she need help and why did she think he was smart? Why did she kiss me in the cheek and why did he have the same name as Ella the harpy? So many mysteries in the world. Hopefully they get solved in the future. And with that he went off to join Annabeth.

 ** _Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter I have been busy with some things and will be updating on Saturday hopefully. Oh, and I added a new character. MUWHAAHAHAHA… Trust me that will be the only NEW character I add but maybe some old characters like Will? Nico? I don't know but we will see! Thank you to all those people that actually read my stories and hope you all enjoy._**


End file.
